


Falling In...

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Jurassic World is introducing the Indominus Rex! ...As soon as Sirius gets it approved. He has to get this approval from some zoo keeper he’s never met and honestly is not that sure about despite his record.





	Falling In...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jurassic World AU, and no Sirius doesn’t fall in, someone else does. But hey there’s first meetings and a little bit of dinosaurs and getting together and stuff.
> 
> For the prompt: “Could you write an au thingy where James is a strappin young zoo keeper (muggle or magic idk), and Sirius falls into a carnivore pit of sorts, and James has to save him. Preferably they've never met.”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/167929104665/could-you-write-an-au-thingy-where-james-is-a)

Sirius watched the proceedings with his arms crossed over his chest and an impassive look on his face though truly he was impressed. Potter seemed to be as good as they said, and considering how much they’d gushed over him, that was saying a lot. Gorgeous too, if you liked the rugged outdoorsy look-- which he did. Nothing like Sirius in his pressed suit, perfectly pulled back hair, and precise make-up.

The raptors ran free in their enclosure when Potter gave the all-clear, leaving Sirius free to study him further, even if not in interaction with the creatures. Sirius sighed to himself, brushing away the faint idea of a hook-up. Even if he weren’t here on a professional level, he surely wouldn’t be the kind of bloke Potter was interested in.

Sirius was about to approach when he saw some military arsehole approach Potter and strike up a conversation. Well, perhaps ‘conversation’ was too kind a word; it looked much more like arguing. They made their way down the stairs to the walling of the enclosure but didn’t follow. They’d be talking for a bit longer and Reg was always saying he needed to be more connected to the dinosaurs (though Sirius always argued back that ‘being connected’ wasn’t his job, and was useless besides). He rested his hands against the railing in front of him to wait, eyes on the open space and foliage on the ground. The raptors came into sight a minute later, talking to each other and nipping harmlessly in the others’ direction.

He glanced to the side when he heard a pig squealing. Eh. He looked away, figuring that either the little thing would make its way to the escape port for itself, or it’d be an unexpected snack for the raptors. He jerked his head back when he heard someone shouting “Pig loose!” like they were planning on doing something about. _Don’t do it, don’t fucking--_ He swayed forward involuntarily when the kid fell in the raptor enclosure-- well, not a kid, a teenger, but stupid stupid stupid and too young to die just because he was too dumb to realise the pig was worth less, a hell of a lot less, than his life.

Sirius’s hands went white against the railing when Potter ran in, moving cautiously, ever so carefully to keep the raptors’ attention while the kid got away. Potter edged his way back to the gate, diving for it in the nick of time, managing to get safely behind it just as the raptors lunged.

Sirius closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, slowly loosening his grip. When he felt ready to do business, he walked to the side and down. He saw Potter talking to the kid, probably something reprimanding but comforting because that was just the kind of person he was. Well. Sirius assumed. He’d just run into a cage with four human-eating creatures to save someone he didn’t know, so that assumption was probably safe.

Of course then Sirius had to go and say, “You just saved us a whole lot of money there, Potter,” as a greeting instead of something that wouldn’t make him sound like a massive arsehole. Like, “That was stupidly brave of you,” or “That was impressive as fuck,” or even a simple “Hello”. Sirius wanted to slap himself.

Potter stared at him for a moment, as if trying to discern if Sirius had _actually said those words_ , eventually coming to the unfortunate conclusion that yes, he did. Potter grabbed his arm and hauled him away. Sirius spared a thought of remorse for his suit jacket-- he’d just seen the guy throwing dead rats, no way in hell was he keeping it now. “What is wrong with you?” he asked when they were a decent distance away. “He almost died, he doesn’t need to hear that you only think of him as a bunch of numbers.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t thinking of him as numbers, it’s just a fact that if someone gets eaten by one of our attractions, it would be expensive.”

Potter glared at him. Great job, Black. Really, excellent.

Sirius pushed through the awkwardness and told Potter why he was there. He agreed to check out the enclosure and the Indominus herself, but then again it’s not like he was ever going to say no.

Potter ‘call me James,’ upon realising she was alone in there, said that it wasn’t healthy for her to never have socialized, but when told the story of her sibling, replied that she probably needed to be put down. Sirius gawped at him. “Excuse me?”

“Look, I get that this animal cost a lot of money to build and you’ve started pre-selling tickets for this, and that this will lose you millions of dollars. I get that.” He was looking Sirius straight in the eye, sincere in a way that Sirius hadn’t been expecting given the bad first impression (that he clearly hadn’t forgotten about). “But it’s not worth it.”

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, wanting to glare, but not wanting to antagonise him ~~quite yet~~. “How, exactly, is this not worth it?”

“What DNA is she made of?”

“That’s classified,” Sirius said automatically. It was, all of their assets’ biological information was classified, but this one especially because she hadn’t been revealed yet. He had the information somewhere, but he hadn’t looked at it in depth, nor had he been given clearance by Doctor Wu to share it with James. He knew the big ones, of course, but even that was classified.

He looked frustrated, but accepted the denial easily enough. “Well, whatever she’s made of, I highly doubt they are a purely isolationist creature. The fact that she killed and _ate_ her sister-- her only company-- when there was other food available means she’s unstable at best and at worst…” James looked out the viewing window again, though the Indominus was no longer in sight. “She looks like more than one species of carnivore. They created a killing machine and sooner or later she’s going to do her job.” With that, they started leaving the observation room and heading to Sirius’s car, some white economic thing he hated. He’d had to park further away than the vehicles around them because it was practically useless in this terrain. Whatever, it wasn’t his pick but Reg _insisted_ it was good for his image. Sirius of course insisted that it would be better for his image if he had a car that was actually functional. It was an argument that went nowhere but they had often.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as they walked down the stairs while his mind whirred with this information. “I thought your type was all ‘save the dinosaurs, let them live their lives’?”

James snorted. “Nothing here is natural, her,” he pointed back to the enclosure vaguely, “least of all. If you create a monster, you’re responsible for it. I’ve been to the T-rex’s pen, and you know what? These walls look less secure even though she looks more dangerous.”

“We were expecting her to be smaller,” Sirius said. They’d estimated the size and built the enclosure ahead of time so that they wouldn’t have to wait for her to be fully grown before they could even start her permanent pen.

“And in the years she was growing you didn’t think ‘huh she’s getting bigger’?”

“It didn’t take her long to reach maturity.” There hadn’t been _time_ , that’s why the construction was happening now.

James stopped to stare at him. Sirius wished he could read minds because that face was giving nothing away. “Take some pictures, kill her, write it off as an expensive mistake, and go with something smaller next time.”

Before Sirius had a chance to reply, his phone started ringing. It was Reg, so he told James that he needed to take the call. “What’s up?”

“The Indominus guard just called and said that she got out of the cage, where are you?”

Sirius frowned. “What? That’s not possible we just saw her, everything was fine.”

James was frowning now too. “What’s going on?” he whispered.

Sirius shrugged helplessly as Regulus continued. “The heat scan was doing its hourly check and nothing was in there. We’re looking up her tracker now.”

He moved the bottom half of the phone away from his face. “He says the Indominus isn’t in her pen.” He pulled the phone back up. “Reg that’s impossible, I’m telling you, we _just_ saw h--” He froze as someone screamed, high and terrified, followed by the sound of the main gate opening. “Oh shit,” he breathed.

“Fuck Sirius get out of there!” Somehow, Sirius had the presence of mind to hang up before James grabbed his arm and started running them to Sirius's car. As they were getting inside, they heard the crash of the wall giving and a roar that would have been earsplitting if they were closer.

“So er, not to gloat,” James started after a minute or two of driving, “but I fucking told you so.”

Sirius spared him a glare. “It’s not like they asked my opinion before mixing a t-rex and raptor, _James_.”

“Shit,” James swallowed, glancing at the makeshift road behind them. “I thought that was classified?” he asked in a tone that said he was deliberately trying to make light of the situation.

“Yeah, and what exactly are you going to do with that information? I’m not going to get in trouble for telling you what she‘s made of when we have two dead people and a carnivorous asset on the loose.”

James sighed, leaning back into the seat. “Yeah that’s- true enough.”

* * *

Sirius wasn’t usually wrong about first impressions, and James was no exception. The only problem of their first meeting was Sirius acting like a bit of a dick, and it wasn’t on James for his reaction to that. It was true, however, that spending a couple days together trying to rescue Reg and running from dinosaurs and shooting the occasional one changed things between them.

Therefore it wasn’t a surprise that once they were evacuated from the island and in a hotel for the night, James said yes when Sirius invited him up to his room. Once the door was shut, Sirius put a hand on the side of his face and drew him in for a kiss. They were both dirty and covered in grime because they hadn’t had a chance to shower yet, but all Sirius could think was that he wanted more, wanted this all the time. James groaned when Sirius wound his fingers through his hair, and they didn’t stop.

Sirius was mostly asleep when he felt the bed tilt. He peeked his eyes open and saw James getting dressed in the light from the city that filtered through the curtains. “Where’re you goin’?” he asked, his words rolling together.

James paused, looking back at him guiltily. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” was all he said.

Sirius took in his appearance and scoffed once it clicked in his sleep-addled mind. “Thought we were a bit old for the one-night stand bullshit, but whatever.” He rolled over. He was too tired to deal with this, and it had been a draining couple of days, both physically and emotionally.

“Sirius… I’ve been someone’s belated rebellious phase before. I’m not looking to do that again.”

“Good, cause I’m not looking to screw you over.” With a sigh, Sirius rolled back over and half-sat up. “In case it wasn’t clear, James, I want to date you. You’re not some dirty little secret I’ll bring around for the holidays to make my parents angry.” He flumped back on the bed. “But if you want to leave, leave.”

* * *

James whispered in Sirius’s ear as his cousins walked away. “That’s not how we got together.”

“It’s more romantic.”

“I would never have kissed you in the middle of a fight where there were flying dinosaurs all around.”

“Maybe you should have, so I wouldn’t have to lie.”

“Why do you have to lie?”

“It’s more romantic,” he repeated. “Besides, do you _really_ want to tell everyone we were having a one-night stand that turned into something more?”

James rolled his eyes. “That’s not what happened either.”

“It’s what they’ll hear,” Sirius argued. He kissed James’s cheek. “If they ask, just make something up. Or, hell, tell them the truth, they probably won’t believe you now.”

James snorted. “Gee thanks.”

Sirius smirked against him. “Love you.”

He sighed. “Love you too, you liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
